


When Kurosawa win on a video game

by BlueSister



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSister/pseuds/BlueSister
Summary: Adachi and Kurosawa are taking selfies together when Adachi decide to play Mario Kart and Kurosawa prefer taking selfies than playing games.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	When Kurosawa win on a video game

Adachi and Kurosawa spend a lot of time together from they started dating and little by little they learned something new about their partner. Kurosawa, for example, learned that Adachi is very passionate with video games. Kurosawa, on the other hand, is not as good as him, let's say his hopeless.

It's Sunday evening, they are at Adachi's house, leaning on the bed together taking selfie. Adachi seems more relaxed taking photos with Kurosawa. Kurosawa with his radiant smile makes Adachi warm every time. He smiles too. His head is on Kurosawa's shoulder.  
  


_snap_   
  


**Kurosawa** : "I like this photo, you make always this adorable face that I want to kiss you so badly"

Adachi blushing: "stop it, Kurosawa"

They watch each other in the eyes for few seconds in silence. They are so close that their eyes reflect the face of the other and they can feel their warm breath.

They kissed. Their lips were warm and their heart was biting so fast.

They separated their lips smiling.

**Adachi** : "let's play some Mario Kart on my switch" 

**Kurosawa** : "I want to refuse for some reasons but I can't say not to your doe eyes"

Adachi smiled victoriously.

* * *

_A few moments later_

**Adachi** : "eat my dust, Kurosawa!" 

**Kurosawa** : "come on, why you throw oil on my screen?"

 **Adachi** : "I have to win this match!"

 **Kurosawa** : "Kiyoshi, calm down, it's a game and I'm not good at it. You always win"

Adachi slipping on a banana peel: "Kurosawa! You distracted me!"

* * *

They are both near the end, Kurosawa is in 3rd place with Yoshi and Adachi is in 1st place with Peach. Adachi is near to win this match when something unexpected happens. A red shell hits Peach's car on the back, stopping her for few seconds and Kurosawa win the match.

Kurosawa celebrated his victory raising his fists and smiling devilish to Adachi.  
  


 **Adachi** : "that was beginners luck. Let's play an other..."

Kurosawa stopped him: "no no no, I won and we made a promise. Do you remember it?"

 **Adachi** : "what promise?"

 **Kurosawa** : "we promise if I win a match in Mario Kart, you wear that pajamas I make you wear the first time you slept at my home"

Adachi panicking: "no, everything but not that pajamas"

 **Kurosawa** : "come on, Kiyoshi, put on that pajamas. You are breathtaking with that"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fic. I don't write fic usually and it's the first time I write a fic in English, so, sorry for many typos. I hope you like it.
> 
> The idea of this fic came from a discussion under the discord channel of Cherry Magic. The meta was Adachi is a pro player and Kurosawa is not a gamer. I thought why not writing a fic about it and here it is.


End file.
